Someone New
by SamanthaLisaWalkerfan101
Summary: The Charmed Ones meet someone new. Who is it?


"Ow!" Paige said, taking a seat at the dining room table.

"What's wrong?" asked Piper, coming in from the kitchen with a platter of eggs.

"I'm not sure," said Paige. "All I know is that I have a huge pain in my head."

"Like a headache?" asked Piper, going back into the kitchen.

"No," Paige said, "it's more like my whitelighter powers are going bonkers. It feels like someone is calling me, but I can't really make it out."

"What do you mean?" asked Piper, returning from the kitchen with a plate of muffins.

"You know when Billie first showed up and I was complaining about the pain?" asked Paige, taking a muffin off of the plate.

"Yeah," said Piper, setting the plate on the table next to the eggs, "I remember."

"Well, it's kind of like that," Paige said, "but worse."

"I can't really help you, Paige," said Piper, heading back into the kitchen. "I'm not really a whitelighter or anything."

"I know," said Paige, "but you asked what was wrong."

"Okay," said Piper from the kitchen, "maybe you should tak to Leo. He might know what's wrong."

"Leo left," said Paige. "He was going to the Magic School when I came here."

"Why are you here?" asked Piper, returning with a plate of bacon.

"I came to ask Leo for help," said Paige, "but he left. I decided to stay for breakfast and I thought that maybe I could look in the Book of Shadows for help."

"Right," said Piper, sitting down. "Okay, well, you should do that then."

"I will," said Paige, grabbing another muffin, "after I finish eating."

"Just don't eat all of the food," Piper said, standing up. "I'm going to wake up Wyatt and Chris."

"Where's Phoebe?" asked Paige as Piper ascended up the stairs.

"Probably at her apartment," Piper said. "Why?"

"Just wondering," Paige said. "It's weird for all of us to not be living together."

"I know," Piper said. "We'll get used to it eventually."

"It's been a year," Paige said, finishing her muffin.

"Everything takes time," Piper said.

Piper then went into the boys' room. She saw Wyatt and Chris asleep in their beds. She walked over to Wyatt's toddler bed and brushed his hair out of his face.

"Wake up, sleepy," she whispered gently.

Wyatt stirred.

"Mommy?" he asked sleepily.

"Yes, baby," Piper said. "It's mommy. Time to wake up. Breakfast is waiting."

"Hmm, okay," Wyatt mumbled, burying himself in his blankets.

Piper smiled at her five-year old's antics.

"Come on, honey," she said. "It's time to wake up."

Wyatt slowly sat up then. He stretched and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Okay, Mommy," he said, yawning, "I'm awake."

"Good boy," Piper said, smiling. "Go downstairs and tell Auntie Paige hi."

"All right," the sleepy boy said, getting up from bed and orbing out of the room.

Piper shook her head at her son's use of his powers.

"That's okay," she said to herself, walking to her other son's crib. "He'll learn."

Reaching Chris's bed, she bent over the edge.

"Hmm," she said, "we need to get you a bed, don't we? Come on, big boy. Time to wake up."

Chris was harder to wake up than his brother, but Piper had him up in a few minutes. After she had changed his diaper, she carried him downstairs.

"Wyatt doesn't know what's wrong either," Paige said as Piper entered the dining room.

"You asked Wyatt?" Piper said, sitting Chris in his highchair.

"Yeah," Paige said, "I figured it couldn't hurt. Besides, he's supposed to be this super powerful magic person."

"He's also five," Piper said, serving her sons their breakfast."

"Well, I'm desperate," Paige said. "Leo's not here and it's not like I can ask Henry. I'm running out of options and this noise in my head is annoying!"

"No yelling at the table," Piper said. "Go look in the Book of Shadows."

"Fine," Paige said, letting out a deep breath. "I'll go look in the Book of Shadows."

Paige closed her eyes and orbed out of the room.

"That's where Wyatt learned that," Piper said to herself.

* * *

Paige had orbed herself in front of the Book of Shadows. She took a deep breath and started flipping through the pages.

"This book needs a table of contents," she said to herself after a few minute of futile searching.

"What are you looking for?" asked a voice from some corner of the attic.

"Ahh!" Paige screamed surprised.

"Woman fights demons daily and still gets scared," said Billie, coming out of the shadows.

"I was not scared," Paige said. "What are you even doing here, Billie? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"You were scared," Billie said.

"Was not," Paige said. "Now answer my question."

"No, it's Saturday," Billie said. "I don't have classes on Saturdays and besides I asked you a question first."

"Um, what was the question?" Paige asked.

"I asked you what you are looking for in the Book," Billie said. "I've literally studied that thing. I'm sure I could help."

"Well, thanks, Billie," Paige said. "But I'm not sure what I'm looking for."

"What's wrong?" asked Billie.

"Not quite sure," said Paige. "That's one of the reasons I'm so frustrated. It's like I'm just getting my first charge again or something. This noise keeps going off in my head. I think it's a charge calling for help or something, but I'm not sure."

"Have you tried scrying?" Billie asked, walking over to the scrying map and crystal.

"Yeah," Paige said. "I have. It doesn't work though. It gets strong and then dies."

"Well, have you tried asking Leo?" Billie asked.

"No, he's not here," Paige said.

"Then your out of luck," Billie said, "because I have no idea what to do."

"Thanks, Billie," Paige said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, "you were a big help."

"Hey, at least I tried helping," Billie said.

"Yeah, you did," Paige said. "I'm just grumpy. This noise is getting on my nerves. And now that Henry is gone on his business trip, I have no one to talk to at home."

"Hmm," Billie mumbled, "I can't help you on either of those things. Sorry."

"That's okay," Paige said. "I think I'm going to try scrying again."

"All right," Billie said, sitting down on one of the couches. "Tell me if you find anything."

"Hmm, okay," Paige said, walking over to where Billie had been. "What are you reading?"

"Um," Billie flipped the book over so she could see the title, "Deception Point. It's really interesting in a way. A friend let me borrow it."

"Can't be too interesting if you couldn't remember the title," Paige said, smirking. "What's it about?"

"Some NASA conspiracy," Billie said.

"Hmm," Paige said, "sounds okay, I guess. Ooohh!"

"What?" asked Billie, sitting up.

"The crystal stopped!" Paige said surprised. "It hasn't done that before."

"Well, where's it at?" asked Billie, coming to stand next to Paige.

"Um," Paige said, looking at the map, "the mall."

"Weird," said Bille, "but so is everything. Want to go to the mall?"

"I'm not doing anything else," Paige said, "and if it stops this noise then I'm all for it. Sure you want to come?"

"Yeah," said Billie, "I didn't have anything planned for today and the book isn't _that _interesting."

"Okay," Paige said, "let's go."

* * *

**A/N: The action will hopefully pick up next chapter. :)**

**Sorry about all of the talking. This is my first Charmed fic. I also didn't edit. Hehe. Sorry again. **

**It's been a while since I've seen Charmed too. Wow, I'm not making a good first impression, huh?**


End file.
